Automated process control systems enjoy widespread use in many industries. These systems facilitate very precise control of processes through the use of intelligent sensors, actuators and controls. As a result, efficiency, safety and cost effectiveness of the subject processes continue to increase.
One aspect of process control systems that remains mostly a manual process is document management. That is, plant personnel maintain libraries of documents related to equipment and processes, and access these documents through conventional means. Current technology has facilitated the digitization of many of these document, making them available "on-line". However, there remains a lack of any significant integration of this information with the process control systems themselves.
The present invention is directed toward a solution to the above-noted problem.